Children and adults may make poor choices about the foods they consume and their dental hygiene. They may sneak sugary snacks, eat at times not conducive to health, or neglect to brush their teeth. Particularly, it is difficult for parents to continuously monitor eating and hygiene behavior of their children to ensure that they engage in healthful behavior. Children may not be completely honest to their parents about their eating habits. It may also be difficult for a person to monitor his or her own eating and hygiene behavior. Adults for example may not be honest with themselves about their eating habits.